


Nocturnidad

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Eran muy diferentes la una a la otra, casi opuestas. Pero a veces, más de las que a Victra le gustaría reconocer, se entendían. Casi mejor que a cualquier otro. / Drabble





	Nocturnidad

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la noche tras la pelea del capítulo 10.

Se sentía estúpida. Inútil. Un estorbo quizá.

Hilda cerró y abrió la mano derecha, antes de apoyarla en el suelo y volver a levantarse. Estaba cubierta de sudor y le faltaba hasta el aliento, había estado practicando con el arma hasta hacía escasos minutos; mientras la luna se alzaba en el cielo, y todos sus compañeros dormían de nuevo.

Se suponía que sabía lo que hacía, que ella era buena en lo suyo. La pelirroja no había dejado que las palabras de Tornillo llegasen a su corazón y lo calmaran, una parte retorcida y oscura de sí misma no lo había permitido.

No, tenía que sufrir algo más, que castigarse por no haber sido útil, por continuar decepcionando.

Esa pequeña voz que a veces la propia Hilda aplastaba como quien aplasta un insecto, ahora se erigía triunfal, envenenándole la mente y el alma; su propio consejero malvado a su servicio.

_Y es que, ¿cómo se te ocurrió siquiera que serías capaz de proteger a Tomás? Tu padre tenía raz---_

\- Bueno. Ya está.

La voz que había interrumpido aquel pensamiento era cortante, no invitaba a la discusión o siquiera a disculparse.

Hilda se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Victra con cara de pocos amigos. Solo le faltaba estar crujiéndose los nudillos. Tenía el pelo alborotado, como si hubiera estado dando vueltas tratando de dormir.

\- ¿Te crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?  
\- No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas. -Mintió Hilda, encogiéndose de hombros.   
\- ¿Me estás llamando gilipollas? Porque es lo que he oído.

Hilda se echó el pelo hacia atrás, aprovechando para apartar la mirada de la otra y fijarla en las estrellas.

\- Claro que no.  
\- Bien.

Hubo un movimiento, y Hilda miró por instinto justo en el instante en que Victra le tiraba su lanza para que la cogiese. La pelirroja miró el arma, mirando después a su compañera, que sacaba la daga.

\- ¿Victra?  
\- Quiero pelear. Todavía tengo adrenalina en el cuerpo.

Aquello sonaba tanto a mentira como lo que la propia guerrera había dicho antes; pero no sería ella quien se negase a algo así. Y, cuando la asesina se puso en posición, Hilda hizo lo propio, tratando de anticipar qué dirección tomaría su primer paso.

Los filos entrechocaban, la armadura de Hilda impidiendo que esquivase con facilidad pero resonando ante los impactos, mientras Victra parecía fluir por el aire, esquivando los golpes de Hilda cuando no era necesario que los parase con la hoja de la daga.

Pasos adelante, pasos atrás. Saltos, volteretas. Giros. Saltaban chispas, y casi parecía que ambas estuvieran bailando rodeadas de estrellas. Demasiado rápido, de forma demasiado violenta, pero una danza propia, después de todo. Al principio no habían querido hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los otros, pero ya les daba igual. Estaban enfrascadas en sus movimientos, completamente absortas en el combate, en la figura que tenían delante.

El crujir del trueno y el destello del relámpago; el incendio y la ventisca, el verano y el invierno.

La daga de Victra salió volando por los aires, pero aquello no la frenó, su mano nueva golpeaba como si de un hierro condundente se tratase, aunque quizá un poco tarde.

Aquel retraso hizo que Hilda pudiera finalmente sujetar a Victra contra el suelo, ambas jadeando por el esfuerzo.

\- Gano yo. -Dijo Hilda, sonriente.

La asesina solo sonrió de medio lado, recorriendo la distancia hasta sus labios y besándola con ansia, mientras la empujaba hacia arriba. Aquello hizo que Hilda se quedase arrodillada y Victra pudiera sentarse sobre sus piernas, sin separarse un ápice. La lucha había cambiado de lugar, y ahora batallaban sus lenguas, de forma más fiera que sus armas.

Pero el aire se acababa, y el beso tuvo que terminar, ambas mujeres mirándose a los ojos cuando finalmente se separaron.

\- Si te vas a poner así te doy el empate. -Soltó Hilda, alzando las cejas-. Pero aún no has ganado.

Victra rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido.

\- Hueles a sudor.

Y, tan rápido como había sucedido, la de pelo blanco estaba de nuevo de pie, mirando a su compañera desde arriba. Volvía a estar completamente seria.

\- Mírate, imbécil. Si no fueras como eres no te habría elegido a ti. -Victra se dio la vuelta, para que Hilda no viera su sonrojo.- Así que la próxima vez que pienses esas cosas de ti, tendré que partirte la cara de verdad por llamarme gilipollas y decir que elijo mal.

Hilda se quedó completamente sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces.

\- ¿No te arrepientes? -Dijo Hilda, sorprendida.

La otra podía haber contestado con una frase hiriente, con algo que redujese a nada la importancia de esa pregunta. Pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Lo haces tú?  
\- Por supuesto que no.   
\- ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí entonces, Hilda?

A la pelirroja no le quedaban palabras, no para contestar a algo así. Así que se levantó y abrazó a Victra por la espalda. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche unos instantes.

\- … Qué bonita está la luna hoy.  
\- Sí.   
\- Siempre pensé que era como tu pelo.

Pero nada podía durar demasiado, y Victra se zafó de la otra tras ese comentario, alejándose a grandes pisotones, completamente avergonzada, musitando algo sobre prenderle fuego a su tienda mientras dormía la próxima vez.

Hilda se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

Pero había entendido lo que la asesina había querido decir de verdad, las palabras de Victra doblegando bajo su mano los demonios que habitaban en la mente de Hilda.

Ya no se sentía tan mal.


End file.
